


The Kink

by TheFerretLord42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretLord42/pseuds/TheFerretLord42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damnit Kirk, stop being such a bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock Learns About Wet Willies

**Author's Note:**

> So here's just a little derp of a story I thought of. It's really short, so warning. I may write more of it if I get positive feedback, but it was really originally meant to be a one-shot, if even that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :3

It started as a playful flick on the ear. Well… More like a wet willy.

Kirk was on the bridge one day, sitting in his chair, bored out of his mind. He had just finished recording in his captain's log and now sat, staring at a PADD and making reports of their last mission. He never liked reports. They were so boring. So when the Vulcan stepped off the lift and made his way to his station, kirk was glad. Now he had something to do. 

Getting up, the captain made his way over to his new First Officer. Spock was bent over his station, surveying all the information coming in from outside the ship. Kirk raised his hand and cleared his throat, before,

“Status report, Mr. Spock?” 

The Vulcan turned around to face his captain.

“Everything is clear. The ship is functioning at full capacity. We will reach our destination in approximately one Earth week.”

Kirk nodded and Spock turned back to his station. Kirk stepped up to the side of Spock. Spock raised his eyebrow. “Is there something further you wish to discuss with me, Captain?”

Kirk grinned. “Not particularly. I've just been feeling a little bored lately, so I hope you don't mind when I do this. You are familiar with a ‘wet willy’, right?” 

Spock shook his head. He was not. Spock sat straighter in confusion. Suddenly, Kirk grabbed onto the Vulcan's head and tilted it downwards. Spock made a disgruntled noise but allowed the captain to continue with his odd antics. 

Kirk stuck a finger in his mouth and then shoved it down the pointy ear, exclaiming,

“Wet willy!” 

The crew on the bridge snickered as they saw the Vulcan jerk his head away quickly and let out a strangled cough. Spock's cheeks were tinged a slight green and looked at Kirk with wide eyes. 

“Captain, that was… highly inappropriate. I would ask that you refrain from doing that again.” Spock's voice had just a hint of something Kirk had never heard before. He raised his hand up to rub at his ear furiously. Kirk thought it all was hilarious.

“Aw, come on Spock, it's all in good fun! The crew likes a good laugh, what's the harm in picking on each other once in awhile?” 

He reached over and flicked the Vulcan's other unprotected ear quickly. The Vulcan gasped and abruptly stood from his seat to back up. His cheeks were now a deeper shade of green that spread to the tips of his ears as well. 

“Captain, please.” His voice was strained and slightly deeper than before. His eyelids slid down a fraction in arousal. Spock covered both his ears with his hands. “Do not… do that again. Request permission to return to my quarters.” 

Kirk had been looking at the Vulcan's face when he backed up. The flushed face of his First Officer and the tone in his voice told Kirk exactly what he had done to Spock. He knew that a Vulcan's most sensitive part of their body was their hands, but he didn't expect this. Maybe Spock had a particular kink there. Spock's eyebrows were furrowed in anger but looked heated. Spock looked positively adorable. Kirk grinned mischievously. “Permission granted.”

Spock absconded from the bridge in a matter of seconds. But Kirk did not miss the way he walked awkwardly to the lift. The crew laughed once the lift doors closed. Kirk laughed with them. He quieted them down.

“Well now, you learn something new everyday.” He said once he regained his composure. “Don't be too harsh on the Vulcan.” Kirk smiled.

He couldn't wait to see Spock again. This was going to be funny.


	2. Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock's unhappy with Jim. What happened this time? I dunno, read on ya dorks! :D Love ya.

Over the course of a few days, Spock had escaped to his room exactly five times. He was becoming fed up with his captains’ incessant harassment. Spock sat on his bed and sighed. This was to be the sixth time he was faced with what he was now. Ever since his captain had discovered his kink, it seemed the man took every opportunity to mess with the Vulcan. It annoyed Spock to no end. On prior occasions Spock had tried to confront his captain and inform him that he wished to be left alone. Spock didn't understand why the insistent torment was funny to him and his crewmates. It was rather cruel in Spock's point of view. He tried to tell his captain that he would no longer participate in being Kirk's plaything. That only ended in failure when the man blew into his ear abruptly during his statement, and sent Spock running for his room. This wouldn't have bothered him so much if it was someone else messing with him. Spock could easily turn off the kink and probably get the person to stop bothering him. But this wasn't just another crewmate; it was Kirk. He couldn't just hand his commanding officer's ass to him. And unfortunately, he couldn't turn his kink off around Jim either. All other logical resolutions had been exhausted. 

Spock sighed in defeat and fell back onto his bed. This was the worst. Not only was he harassed, he was done so publicly, it was his captain doing the harassment, and Spock could find no other alternative but to just live with it. He groaned when he realised he was aroused at the thought. He didn't like it, but at the same time, he did. It was a strange feeling. Different from when his captain turned him on before. Spock found he rather enjoyed the idea of being tortured. That only made it worse.

“I've got to end this before I do something irreversible,” Spock said aloud to no one in particular. “In the meantime, it seems I must attend to this…” Spock sat up and stared at the tent in his pants. He regarded it with a mix of emotions. 

“Damnit, Jim…”

-

McCoy stared at the Vulcan on the table. “Alright, ready for your exam, Spock?”

“Affirmative, doctor.”

Spock lay ramrod straight on the table, arms neatly at his sides. He lay patiently as the doctor scanned his body and glanced up at the screen on the wall displaying his vitals. McCoy ushered Spock to sit up. When he did, McCoy ran his hand along the Vulcan's body, checking his muscles, reflexes, bodily functions and organs. He began checking his eyes and ears. Mccoy’s hand grazed an ear and Spock's breath hitched. His eyes opened a fraction wider. McCoy paused and looked at spock questioningly. 

“It is nothing doctor. Please continue with the exam so that we may start with the physical portion of the doctors visit, and then I can return to my work.” His fists were clenched shut. McCoy nodded a moment later, not entirely convinced, but dropped it nonetheless. 

“Alright, let's start with a few exercises.”

The Vulcan nodded gratefully and lay back down on the table. He lifted his legs to the wall and placed them on two black boxes. McCoy picked up a PADD and pen. He nodded. 

“Alright Spock.”

His legs pushed against the boxes hard in turn. He kept at it while the doctor supervised. 

“This is bad,” he thought. “I was affected when the doctor touched me. It wasn't even Jim. This will prove to be very problematic. I must convince Jim to cease in his antics.”

The physical continued.

-

Kirk had just walked into the mess when a certain figure caught his eye. 

Spock was making his way over to a table with a tray in hand. Kirk grinned and approached. 

“Well, fancy meeting you here, Mr. Spock.” A hand instinctively reached up and fingers pressed down around the cartilage of a Vulcan ear. Spock gasped and stood perfectly rigid. 

“Meeting you here is not of any importance, as it occurs every day.” He managed. “But Captain, I would like to speak to you about your recent behaviour.” Spock set his tray down and carefully pulled Kirk's fingers from his ear. He immediately dropped the hand, which lowered back down to Kirk's side passively. The Vulcan glanced at it before his eyes returned to Jim's. Spock found them glittering mischievously. 

“My behaviour, Mr. Spock? What of it?” 

Spock cleared his throat and began, 

“Yes, your behaviour. You have been harassing me, and I don't much care for it.” His gaze was firm, set on Jim's deep hazel eyes. They stared back. “I will ask you once again, as I have attempted to in the past, for you to cease disrupting my daily life simply because you are bored. It is disrespectful to me. If you will not stop-” 

Spock was interrupted by a loud moan… coming from _him_! He had not realised that Jim had grabbed at his ears again until they were rubbing up and down them softly. His complexion took on a green hue. He was aware of a certain heat pooling in the vicinity of his crotch, and felt a tightness of fabric around himself.

All movement in the mess ceased as they stared at their commanding officers. 

Spock grabbed at the hands on his ears again. He pulled them off and glared at Kirk, pushing the human to the wall and held his wrists above his head.

“You will cease in this sexual coercion immediately, lest I be forced to report you and press charges!” Spock said firmly. 

Another voice was heard then as its owner approached the two.

“Jim, leave the damn Vulcan alone.” 

McCoy stopped short in front of them. “You've had your fun now leave him alone! There comes a point when it's not funny anymore. And I'm only defending him because his health is declining. His hormone and stress levels are up way higher than normal even for a hobgoblin since you've been pickin’ on him and it's interfering with his work.” Kirk glanced from Spock to McCoy. The grin plastered to his face diminished and he stared at Spock silently. All humour in his eyes was lost and replaced with a different emotion. 

Spock turned his head to stare at the doctor. Guilt and shame flooded through his mind at once. This was a disgrace. He had to have been saved by Mccoy. It angered him that he couldn't deal with this himself. It angered him that he had lost his temper. It angered him that he was in the mess making a scene. Spock found he relinquished his grip on his captain's wrists before turning to look back at him. He blinked in surprise. Kirk's lips were on his own before he knew it. A fraction of a second later and Spock backed up a few feet with his hands clasped over his mouth. Two pairs of eyes stared each other down, a quirk of an eyebrow from the Vulcan. 

Slowly, Spock's arms slid back down to his sides and his posture returned to normalcy. He stared at Kirk. The captain's body language was neutral but not cold. Spock walked back to the table and picked up his tray. 

“Excuse me,” his voice was loud in the silence. “But I think it best if I eat my meals in the privacy of my own quarters from now on. I am also considering limiting the time spent outside of my cabin during non-work hours, until a change in the Captain's attitude becomes apparent.” 

At that, he turned and walked briskly out the door and down the hall to his quarters.

The crew members in the mess watched him go, but their gaze now shifted to their captain. 

Kirk cleared his throat and nodded to McCoy with stone eyes before making his own exit out the door and back to the bridge. 

McCoy made an indignant noise before leaving for Sick Bay. He shook his head. Kirk was going to get nowhere with the Vulcan, because Spock didn't even understand what he was doing. But he’d let them figure it out themselves. He wasn't going to get sucked into this.


	3. Spock Asks for Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes to McCoy.

“For the love of-” 

You remember how McCoy said he wasn't going to interfere with those two idiots? Well he did. Spock came to him a couple days after the scene in the mess and asked him what was going on with Jim. 

“Spock, Why don't you ask him? I want no part of this! Figure it out between yourselves!” 

Spock persisted. “Doctor, I have already tried to speak to him on multiple occasions. He has not listened and continued to berate me with a blatant disregard for my personal space or respect of my person. I am displeased with this. I ask… A favour of you.”

McCoy shifted from his spot on the table. He quirked an eyebrow and his expression stayed neutral. 

“Oh?” was his response. 

“Yes. I must ask that you speak to Kirk. Ask him to desist with this torment. He does not know what his actions do to me. Not only am I… physically affected, but I am also emotionally disturbed. I will only tell you that Kirk instills in me a strong sense of… desire. Lust. It bothers me greatly, and his obsession with my ears has only made it worse. I wish for him to stop. I am unhappy with his actions. Why does he dislike me so? I cannot fathom what it is I have done to bring about such behaviour in the Captain.”

At that, McCoy laughed loudly. Spock only stared at him. He did not think his predicament funny. He disapproved in the doctor's willingness to laugh at his pain. Humans were such cruel creatures. 

McCoy’s laughter subsided and he clutched his chest.

“Ahaa…” McCoy looked up at Spock.  
“Spock, you got it all wrong! Kirk doesn't hate you. Quite the opposite in fact. The man loves you!” 

Spock took a moment to allow himself to look confused. “I… Do not understand. Why would he treat me the way he has been if he… loves me, as you say he does?” 

McCoy stood to the side of Spock and clapped him on the shoulder. His hand remained there. “Spock, I'm gonna tell you about an old terran tradition. You ready?” 

A moment's hesitation before the Vulcan gave a curt nod. 

McCoy smiled. “When a boy likes a girl, he'll do something rather backwards to get her to like him. Or, in this case, two boys. Anyway, when a boy likes a girl, he'll pick on her at every opportunity because he wants her attention constantly. He'll make fun of her and do stupid things so she'll notice him the way he does her. This tradition has been with the human race for as long as there's been a man and a woman. Now, usually it's the children who participate in this tradition, but there are a fair amount of cases where adults do it too. So what I'm saying Spock, is Jim loves you and he's only pickin’ on you so you'll notice him. He has good intentions, trust me. He would never hurt you deliberately.” 

Spock's eyebrow disappeared beneath his hair. He was so confused at the illogicality of the tradition. But it was a tradition; he would honour it. 

“Doctor… Is it possible for the other participant to condone in the tradition and vice versa?”

McCoy smiled wider and nodded. “Now what are you thinkin’, Spock?” 

“It is of no importance,” Spock stood up. “I believe you have actually assisted me for once. I appreciate it greatly. But now I must return to the bridge.” The Vulcan nodded and left quickly. 

McCoy burst out laughing. McCoy could read Spock as easily as a book sometimes. What was that Vulcan planning on doing? A moment later and McCoy scowled. “Didn't I say I wasn't going to get involved!” he said to the air.

“Ah, well. At least I helped that pointy-eared toothpick. Now I don't have to do anything else nice for the rest of the year.” he thought gruffly.

-

Spock stepped out onto the bridge. He saw Kirk sitting in his chair and his heart skipped a beat in his side. Spock padded over silently and took a seat at his station. The bridge was silent as the crew worked. The Vulcan’s body quivered slightly at the thought of what he was going to do when Kirk inevitably walked over and disturbed him. 

But minutes later, no disruption came. Spock furrowed an eyebrow from his seat in confusion. It usually didn't take the Captain this long to proceed in his routine of picking on the Vulcan. Slightly, Spock swiveled his seat so he could look at Kirk from the peripherals of his line of sight. He was met with his captain staring at the large screen directly in front of him. He didn't once look away. His demeanor was unreadable, even to Spock. The chair swiveled back into place and the his lithe shoulders hunched up; head bobbed down to bend over top of his station. Spock was unhappy with the turn of events. After a few moments, he decided to try to encourage Jim. 

Spock pretended to continue working a while longer, before standing up and taking the three or so steps towards the Captain's chair. Hands clasped behind his back and eyes on the same screen in front of the crew, Spock stood silently and waited for Kirk to react. Nothing happened. Spock's posture loosened in defeat as the minutes ticked by and he eventually returned to his seat.

Kirk's gaze followed after him momentarily but returned to the screen once more. 

Soon after, the shift ended, and Kirk stood to leave. The lift doors shut behind the man, leaving Spock standing alone and even more confused and insecure than before.


	4. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise transports passengers to another planet on business.

“Ambassador Sarek and his wife will be ready to be depart from the planet shortly, Captain.” Uhura held a hand up to her ear, where a swirly metal piece was attached to it and poking outwards.

A monotonous voice acknowledged her statement. “Thank you Lieutenant, please inform the party using the shuttlecraft to prepare to pick them up.” 

“Aye, Captain.” Uhura turned back around in her chair and pressed a button on the console and began speaking into a speaker.

Kirk stood and motioned languidly for Spock to follow him. They left the bridge, walking in the hallway and towards the shuttle bay to greet the ambassador upon arrival. McCoy met up with them halfway and all three men made their way over. 

The shuttlecraft had just returned from its mission and docked in the shuttle bay. After Scotty pressurized and adjusted the atmosphere, the craft's doors opened upwards. Two red-shirts exited before out stepped a tall Vulcan, clothed in a long-sleeve uniform. The collar was crocheted with gold stitching in a squiggly pattern and he wore Starfleet regulation pants. It was all black. The Vulcan turned back to the craft and helped a rather beautiful woman out of the craft. She wore a white dress that went down to her ankles and a lace shawl wrapped around her shoulders and sat atop her head. Glittering silver jewels lined the shoulders and collar of the dress abundantly in patterns and tapered off as they spread down the dress. Her hair was a light gray with age and coiffed perfectly. She had noticeable laugh lines and creases at the edges of her eyes, showing a past full of laughter and joy. 

Sarek nodded to the three senior officers and held up a hand, spreading his fingers apart in a Vulcan salute. The three copied; Kirk and McCoy having to manually spread their fingers with their other hand. 

“Greetings to you. I am Sarek, Ambassador of Vulcan. This is Amanda; my wife. 

She nodded and extended two fingers to Sarek. He reciprocated the gesture and touched their fingers together. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Spock. The Captain smiled. 

“Ah, yes. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. This is my surgeon, McCoy, and science officer, Mr. Spock. I will have Mr. Spock escort you to your quarters.” 

“No. I request that you have someone else take us.” 

Kirk looked at the ambassador then at Spock and back again. “Alright, McCoy, please show them to their room. Spock, we still have time before we leave if you want to beam down and visit your parents.”

“No, Captain. Ambassador Sarek, and his wife, are my parents.” 

-

“Spock, I wish to speak to you.” 

Spock entered the cabin after his parents. He turned and stood stoically in front of them. 

“I sense that you are unwell. Your focus has dropped and something is interfering with your work; troubling you.”

“What is it, Spock?” Amanda furrowed her brows in worry. 

“It is of no importance.”

“Obviously, it is if what is wrong is affecting your work. If you will not tell me, then go to the doctor.” 

“Father, mother, I wish to keep my matters to myself. I will no longer let my work ethic deteriorate because of my personal matters. If you will excuse me, I am to return to the bridge,” Spock avoided. “You are free to do as you like. The ambassadors for the other planets are currently in the large meeting room on deck three.”  
He made his way out of the cabin and returned to his work. 

Sarek nodded after him and sat down. “Once we have settled, I am to report to the meeting room and converse with the other ambassadors. The trip should not take more than three terran days. If you so choose, you may accompany me?” Sarek looked to his wife. Amanda was standing to the side of the room and worrying the hem of her long white gloves in her fingers.

“What is it, my wife?” Sarek stood and approached, extending two fingers out to her. She accepted them and tilted her head up to stare into her husbands stony eyes. A small smile spread across her lips as she replied,

“I am not sure husband. I worry for Spock. He is not acting right. I know I have not seen him for many years, but I just know something is troubling him deeply, as you have recognised as well. Call it a… a mother's intuition, but I feel as if it has to do with Captain Kirk. I feel as if something has happened between them, and not for the better. At the same time, I feel Spock both loves and hates his captain. His exterior remains calm, almost on edge in the proximity of his captain, but inside, he has a deep adoration for him. But I also sense confusion. Kirk seems to ignore Spock.”

Sarek listened to Amanda before taking her hand in his own. “Your assumptions have no logical evidence.” 

“I know, Sarek, but if you just spend a day with them, I'm sure you'll see what I'm talking about.” 

Rather than arguing with her, Sarek only nodded. “As you wish, my wife. I do not deny, I too, felt a sense of confusion, unease, from Spock around his captain.” 

Amanda smiled and pressed her fingers closer to Sarek’s. 

The two set out their necessities before leaving the cabin to go to the meeting room. Upon arriving, they were greeted by many races of aliens and Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. All of them communed with each other, but Sarek took notice of the captain’s avoidance of his son, and the effects it had on Spock. Sarek made no mention of the two men's behaviour and the night continued on as normal, before Sarek and Amanda once again departed to their quarters.

And once again, the captain retreated shortly after. McCoy took notice of their behaviour as well, but kept to himself to discuss with Kirk at a later date. 

-

Two days later, and the Enterprise had arrived at her destination. It would be a few hours before all of the aliens were transported down, and so, Sarek took this time to confront his son. 

“Spock, I wish to know the nature of your relationship between the Captain and yourself.”

“We are Captain of the Starship Enterprise and First Officer. Nothing more.”

“Is that really all you are? I have seen the way you react around him. And he, you. Both your actions to the opposite party are different than when you are around anyone else. Why is that? You must know, that I will listen to what you have to say, my son.” 

“With all due respect, I do not wish to discuss the captain. My duty to him is First Command and nothing more. I do not know what mother has said to you, but I assure you, I am perfectly functional in my position, and wish to leave it at that. I will be in the transporter room to watch you and mother go.” Spock left. 

Sarek sighed as Amanda walked into the room. “It is evident that something has gone wrong between the two, but Spock will not tell. He is stubborn, like his mother.”

Both Amanda and Sarek smiled at that. “He'll tell us on his own time. The best you could do was tell him you're here for him when he needs it.  
“

They packed their things and headed for the transporter room. 

-

As the last of the aliens beamed down, the three senior officers bid Sarek and Amanda farewell and luck at the conference. 

“Live long and prosper,” said Sarek, with his Vulcan salute. Amanda waved goodbye to her son, who nodded minutely in acknowledgement. Kirk ordered for Scotty to energise and then Spock's parents’ atoms scattered in a yellow haze to reform on the planet's surface. Spock left shortly after. 

-

The channel on Kirk's wall whistled and McCoy’s voice came through. “Sick Bay to Captain Kirk.” 

“Kirk here, what's up Bones?” Jim paused in changing his shirt. The doctor responded, 

“Can you come down here for a bit, I need to speak to you.”

“Sure thing, be right down.” Jim cut the channel, pulled a fresh shirt over his head, and walked to Sick Bay. 

-

“What's goin’ on between you and the hobgoblin, Jim?”

Kirk groaned. He’d only just walked through the door before McCoy pushed him into his office and popped the question. Bones continued,

“What the hell is your problem? I know you love the man, so why are you acting this way? I thought I explained to him what exactly you were doing. He seemed excited about it and it should've been resolved. What happened? I've seen the way you've both been acting. At first you're suddenly all up on the Vulcan and pickin’ on him about his ears-- which I know is a sexually charged spot specifically for Spock, by the way-- then you suddenly cold turkey him with the contact and started giving him the cold shoulder. What's up with that?” 

Kirk sighed. “He doesn't like me that way, Bones. You heard what he said about reporting me for sexual harassment. I know it's not professional, but I couldn't help it! That Vulcan has no damn clue what he does to me every time I'm around him! The little quirks I discover about him-- like his ears-- and the way he talks all sciency. And that cute little _ass_ he's got-”

“Getting off topic there, Jim.” McCoy warned. 

“Right… well, it's just, he doesn't like me like I like him. Whatever respect he might've had for me before is probably gone. He tolerates me only for the job now. I shouldn't have messed with him as much as I did. When you confronted us in the mess, I realised that. I may have looked calm, but I kissed him then out of desperation. I wanted him to feel my love for him but that kiss ruined any chance I may have had with him. All of it did. So I'm leaving him alone now, as much as it pains me.”

McCoy sighed. “Jim, you kinda conditioned him to want to be teased. You remember how each time you touched him, he got all flustered and,” McCoy muttered, “Unfortunately, in most cases, turned on?” 

Kirk nodded, not quite sure where Bones was going with this. 

“Well, after the kiss, he came to me a few days later to ask me why you hated him so much. He said it hurt him because you were the one who seemingly hated him and picked on him in such a cruel manner. But I explained to him that it was really… a backwards way of you trying to tell him you like him. He seemed to understand and, dare I say, eager to try it out himself on you. The reason it seemed he didn't like you is because he's a _Vulcan_ and didn't know what the fuck you were doing, Jim." McCoy laughed. 

Kirk's cheeks flushed as he realised McCoy was right. Kirk felt dumb. “Yeah, I guess so.” he chuckled wholeheartedly. “Maybe I should've just came out and said it instead of what I did.”

“ _Maybe_.” Bones laughed louder. Soon both men were laughing and Kirk felt better. Then the explosion knocked them off their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading my work. How do you like it so far? :3 I hope you have been enjoying it. And sorry the chapters are on the short side. I'm used to just writing one full story, not really a chapter after chapter thing, so I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy!~


	5. Klingons Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here comes something interesting I hope.

The red alarm sounded and Kirk dashed to the bridge.  
He sped walked down the hallway and Spock joined him. Their steps were in sync as they entered the lift and Kirk called for the bridge. Spock stood rigid in the captain's presence. 

Kirk leaned back against the wall of the lift and held onto one of the white handles secured to it, which was glowing white in the middle. The lift ride was awkward and silent. 

“Captain, it seems the Klingons are attacking the ship,” Spock moved closer to Jim. Kirk nodded and the lift opened. 

“Sulu, divert all unnecessary power to life support systems and deflector shields.” Kirk sat in his chair as his First Officer sat at his own station.

“Aye, sir,” Sulu answered and fiddled with his console. “Deflector shields now put in place.” 

Kirk pressed a button. “Scotty, how’s it looking down there?”

“The engines are malfunctioning. We're immobilized, Captain. There's nothin’ I can do.” 

Kirk looked to Spock. “How long for repairs, Scotty?”

“I can't give you an estimation; I don't even know if I can fix her! The engines fuzed in the explosion and two of the dilithium crystals are damaged. Power of the usage of the phaser banks would be cut in half.”

“Try Scotty.” Kirk flipped a switch to another channel. “Prepare all battle stations. Kirk out.” He shut the channel. “Sulu, divert power to the phaser banks and lock onto target.” Kirk stared at the Klingon vessel on his screen. Another beam came from the ship and collided with the Enterprise, sending the crew backwards out of their seats.

Spock stood back up. “Lieutenant, what happened before the Captain and I stepped onto the bridge? Why were we not preemptively warned of the Klingon vessel approaching, before they had already fired on us?” 

The woman looked at him, exasperation shown on her face. “They- they just appeared, Commander. One moment, the screen was blank... then a fizz of blinding light, and the next, there they were, clear as day!” 

“Could it be some sort of sneak attack, Mr. Spock?” Kirk inquired.

“Negative, Captain, the Klingons do not have the technology for which the lieutenant previously described, nor do they specialize in sneak attacks at all.”

“Unless, they seemingly developed a new technology which we were not aware of until now. And, perhaps they are trying to change their tactics; throw us off and gain the upper hand.” 

“It is a likely answer, Captain.”

Another blast rocked the ship. Kirk clung to his seat. “Prepare to fire, Mr. Sulu.” 

“Captain, I strongly advise against it. The usage Mr. Scott referred to, is critical in keeping the deflector shields in place. If power were to be channeled into the phaser banks, both operations’ functionality would be cut in half. It could blow out the shields entirely and leave us defenceless.” 

Kirk took a moment, then nodded. “Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel to the Klingon ship.”

“Aye, Captain.” A few blips were heard. “Channel now open sir, receiving message.” 

“Put it on visual.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The ship faded from view in ripples and was replaced with the sight of a Klingon Officer. The man had short, curly brownish hair with big bushy eyebrows. A mustache lead down the sides of his chiseled jaw and formed into a small wiry beard. The Klingon had a fair complexion of varying shades of medium brown and a small black dot, presumably a mole, was to the side of his left eye. The aforementioned eyes shone with pernicious intent. A smug smile was on his face. He wore the regular black and gold, almost chain-like attire of a Commanding Klingon Officer. Two other Klingons stood on either side of him. 

“Well, well, well. Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. I must say, it's a great honour to meet you. And an even greater triumph… to have so easily incapacitated your ship. You are not as invincible as you like to think you are. I am Thorrith, Commander of this Klingon vessel. Now, I have some demands to make of you. You will allow us aboard your ship, surrender yourself, and all of your ambassadors to us. If you choose to deny my orders, I will blast your ship out of space. You and the envoys will all perish; gone without a trace. And in the pandemonium, the Empire will take over. But, I suppose that would happen anyway. You have two options. Surrender and blood will be spared... For the time being, that is. Or retaliate and blood shall be shed. Are you willing to risk the lives of your crew, _Captain_?” 

The crew looked to Kirk, their expressions confused. Kirk seemed to be thinking, his eyes focused on his First Officer. Spock calmly made his way over to the Captain.

“It has become known, that the Klingons believe we still harbour the plenipotentiaries. We can use this to our advantage. Let them beam aboard under the presumption we still carry the ambassadors and then we will have captured them. By using them as ransom against their ship, Mr. Scott will have time to fix the ship's engines and we will be able to escape.”

Kirk's eyes closed as the Vulcan's hot breath whispered into his ear. When he finished, Kirk turned and whispered back. “Yes. After we confirm with them to beam over and shut the communication, we'll have all security guards meet us in the transporter room.” 

The Vulcan shuddered softly then gave a small nod. 

Such odd reactions did not go unnoticed by the Klingon Officer as the two men then turned back to the screen. A smug smile of amusement crossed his lips. 

“You have been granted permission aboard the Enterprise. I will have your coordinates locked onto shortly. Kirk out.” 

“An excellent choice, Captain,” The Klingon laughed as Kirk nodded to Uhura and she shut the communication. 

“Captain, you can't possibly be allowing those Klingon scum onto the Enterprise!” Checkov exclaimed.

“Do not worry, Ensign. Mr. Spock and I have come up with a plan.” Kirk sat back in his seat. “Cease red alert, Mr. Scott and Security, meet me in the transporter room immediately to beam up some visitors. Issue phasers to all security personnel and have them at the ready upon their arrival. Kirk out.” A click and the comm was off. “Come on, Spock. Sulu you have the Comm.”

The Vulcan followed after his Commanding Officer and they hurried to the transporter room. 

Kirk and Spock were greeted by Scotty and the security guards. Each had a phaser set on stun in their hands and aimed at the transporter pads. Kirk stood beside scotty behind the control panel and Spock followed suit. Both pulled out their own weapons.

“Alright, Captain, I've locked onto their coordinates and ready to beam over.”

“Go ahead Scotty.” 

The man flicked a few buttons and slid the lever up. The familiar humming sound of the transporter started up and lights above the pad switched on. Hazy yellow atoms in the shape of a human started to appear on all six pads, and soon, six Klingons materialized in front of them. The Commander smiled as he saw the security detail trapping them. His hand slid behind his back.

“It seems we have been tricked. Too bad your plan failed.” 

At that the other Klingons reached for something on their belts and pulled a peculiar black box from them. It fit easily in their hands and had a grey turning knob and switch not much different from the transporter. A red button was underneath the knob and switch. A small screen was on the left side of the box.

“Fire phasers!” Kirk barked out quickly. He took aim but flinched and the phaser slid from his hand to clatter to the floor. Kirk clutched at his head and doubled over in pain. Falling to his knees, Kirk willed himself to glance up. His crew were in the same position as himself. Some lay on the floor, passed out from the immense pain coursing through their skulls. Kirk's vision began to fray and distort. He turned to see Spock leaned up against the wall, fingers pressed into his meld points and body shaking visibly. It must be hurting. 

Kirk looked back to the Klingons. Their Commander smiled maliciously as he turned the knob and switch. He stared down at the screen as he carefully slid the knob around. Seeming to find what he was looking for on the screen, he pressed the red button and slid the switch up further. A horrible jolt of electricity erupted in the back of Kirk's head and spread throughout his body. A cry of pain ripped out of his mouth as he fell forward and lost consciousness. 

-

“Are you meaning to tell me, you don't have the envoys?!” 

“That is corre-”

A loud slap silenced the second voice. It was familiar.

His eyes cracked open. They shut quickly again from the intense brightness of the room. He sat dazed for a moment before it all flooded back to his memory. The explosions, the Klingons, those black boxes, the _pain_. Kirk forced his eyes open again to a squint. He recognised his surroundings instantly. He was on the bridge, sitting in his chair. His eyes opened fully and he slid his head to the side. He was tied up to the chair. Kirk tested the strength of the black straps confining his arms and legs. They didn't even budge. He looked up in the direction of the two voices. Directly in front of him, Spock was surrounded by the Klingon Officer and two of his subordinates. His arms were tied to the railing and he sat on his knees. Green blood trickled down his brow from a small cut on his forehead. His eyes met Jim's and stayed for a fraction of a second longer than they should have. That was all the Klingon Thorrith needed to know Kirk was awake. He swiveled around on his feet and grinned.

“Ah, Captain Kirk, back from the dead I see.” 

“What have you done to my crew,” Kirk said flatly. 

“Oh, everyone's here. They are all at their respective stations except your helmsmen. I moved them behind you so you could have a front row seat! The rest of the crew around the ship had been taken hostage as well.” 

“A front row seat?”

“Yes. So you could watch your First Officer be tortured. I figured out about your trick, Kirk, and I can't say I'm very happy about it. You lied when you said you still carried the ambassadors. I _do not_ tolerate liars. Therefore, I'm going to torture your First Officer until you tell me where you took them.” 

Kirk scanned Thorrith’s body and found the black box secured to his belt. 

“Oh, this?” The Klingon mused. “Well, let's just say it's one of my new toys. The Empire has been busy since our last confrontation with the Federation. We've developed some new technology. I'm sure you were wondering about how we snuck up on your ship and attacked before you knew we were here? You already know what this little box does.” the man prowled over to Kirk and rubbed the edge of the box slowly across his temple. 

“Hmm,” he chuckled. “This is our new brain-wave tweaker. I'll demonstrate.” The Officer turned back around and activated the device. The screen flickered on and changed images as he spun the knob around. “Using the screen and knob, I can pinpoint a certain brainwave. In doing so, I can latch onto a certain area of the brain.  
Once I've located the correct structures, I just press the red button here and force the brain to release chemicals that flood throughout the body. I can amplify the amount of chemicals released by sliding up this lever.” As the Klingon did so, Spock's body arched forward in pain and his feet scrabbled against the floor. His eyes shut tightly and his hands clenched into fists. He thrashed his arms about in an attempt to touch his meld points to ease the pain. The straps on his arms prevented it. Pained gasps burst out of Spock's mouth at every exhale. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Can't have you easing your pain now can I, Commander?” The Klingon growled out, ”Enjoying the show Captain?” 

Kirk stared wide-eyed and grimaced at the sight. “Let him go.”

Thorrith laughed and slid the switch back down. Spock's body flopped weakly back into place as the pain subsided. The box was put back into place on his belt and the Klingon folded his arms behind his back. 

“Are you surrendering? Tell me the whereabouts of the meeting!” Thorrith snapped. 

Spock shook his head weakly and made eye contact with Kirk. Kirk spat back, “Never!”

“Very well.” Thorrith plucked up the device once more and switched it on. He scanned the brain waves being emitted from Spock's psyche and grinned. 

“Oh, and another thing I forgot to mention, Captain. The device can latch onto emotions as well, and produce the corresponding chemicals. But only if those feelings are present at the time of the probe.” He chuckled loudly and pressed the red button. 

Kirk gasped in fear of Spock being hurt again. But his brow furrowed in confusion when Spock didn't begin to writhe in agony. Kirk tilted his head to the side and his eyes grew wide as his Vulcan began shifting about as if uncomfortable. Green stained the Vulcan's pale cheeks and his breath hitched as a tent appeared in his pants. A strangled groan breached the silence as Spock tried in vain to hold back his moans of pleasure. The Vulcan clamped down on his tongue and green dribbled down his chin. His breathing became husky and his eyes glazed over with lust. 

“K..Kirk... _Ahh.._ ” came a small mutter. Thorrith’s grin widened as he slid the lever up further and Spock's body arched forward in ecstasy. “ _Haa-ahh~_!” The Vulcan's eyes fluttered shut and his chest heaved. He stood against the restraints, bent at the knees and feet digging into the railing behind him. His body gyrated back and forth; softly thrusting the air and loud purrs were torn from his throat. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, mixing with the green blood.  
“How about now Captain?” Kirk managed to pull his eyes away from his Vulcan to redirect them at Thorrith. The Klingon wore a smug smile at the sight of Kirk's own flushed cheeks. Kirk simply glared at him, unwilling to speak and give him the satisfaction. 

Thorrith shrugged and walked over to Spock. He bent over the Vulcan and began blowing on his ears softly, eliciting loud whimpers and gasps. “I noticed that Spock likes this. Heheh... “ Thorrith rubbed his fingers along the cartilage of Spock's ear and stopped at the tips. 

Thorrith laughed cruelly. “Wow, this is one happy Vulcan. I wonder why he keeps calling out for you, Kirk?” Thorrith proceeded to bend down and kiss the Vulcan. Spock jerked around, pulling free and pressed a foot against Thorrith's chest. 

“D-do not… do that. Please.” 

“Aww, am I making you upset?” he whispered. “Is it because it's not Kirk doing this to you? I know you want to be fucked by him. I can read it in your mind.” 

Spock groaned and turned his head away. Kirk attempted to free himself of the restraints while Thorrith was busy.

Thorrith stood, still facing Spock. “All it takes is for you to tell me where they are and we'll stop Spock's torment. Or do you like seeing Spock defenseless, Kirk? I bet you do.” Thorrith taunted. When he received no response, the Klingon growled and turned the knob. He pressed the red button as the lever was still at full capacity. 

Spock yelped in pain and his body contorted every which way in the restraints. His head lolled about in pain but he steeled himself and stopped squirming as much as he could. Two sets of agonised eyes met each other. Kirk was just about ready to give in and free his love. But not yet. He begged forgiveness as he prolonged Spock's maltreatment, and busied himself with the straps on his arms. 

Everything was silent a moment, before Kirk realised it was too quiet. Spock's pained breaths no longer rang out in the air. The bridge was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kirk's head snapped up as even Thorrith ceased making noise. Spock simply sat there, deadpanning the bridge crew and the Klingon officers, his eyes dark with panic. 

Thorrith stealthily twisted the knob around on his controller and pressed that damn red button. Fingers slowly, tentatively pushed up the switch. Thorrith’s back was to Kirk as he stared down at his device. His mouth was grinning so widely, it surely should have split his face in half. And that's when Kirk heard the small shudders coming from Spock.

Looking to his Vulcan, Kirk saw those dark eyes begin to well up with tears. His voice was quiet whimpers, body shaking visibly. Spock sat on his knees and dropped his head to stare down at the floor. As the switch inclined, so did the volume of Spock's sobs. When maximum was reached, spock was practically wailing. Rivulets of tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried. A burning hatred settled into Jim's core.

“Mr. Spock! Are ya alright?!” Checkov shouted out. The entire crew shared in his concern over their friend. “Stop it! Let ‘im go ya Klingon bastards!” 

Thorrith turned and faced the crew. “Time's ticking by, Captain. If this device doesn't kill him, his emotions certainly will. What are you going to do?” 

Spock managed to sit down and bury his face into his knees. His crying did not cease, but was now muffled. Kirk made up his mind. Kirk's muscles flexed against the straps, creaking in an effort to keep him there. He opened his mouth to speak when the lift activated and out stepped McCoy. The man had a Klingon in a choke hold. Nurse Chapel darted out with him. Both had phasers out and aimed in front of them. 

“Don't move or I'll shoot!” shouted McCoy. Thorrith looked up and scowled. That gave Kirk the time he needed. Using all his strength, the captain broke free from his confines and lunged at the Klingon in front of him. The two toppled onto the floor, the device skittering to the side. 

“McCoy, grab the device and turn it off!” Jim began wailing on Thorrith. He was punched in the face and pushed underneath the man. As they wrestled about on the floor, Nurse Chapel kept her phaser trained on the two Klingon subordinates. McCoy struggled over with the third and bent down with him. 

“Pick it up and hand it to me.” The choking Klingon obeyed, handing the device over. McCoy yanked it from his grip and pushed him harshly away to stand with the other men. “Don't you move. Nurse, untie everyone.” 

She made quick work and soon, all except Spock had been freed. McCoy fiddled with the device but it wouldn't turn off. Suddenly, a Klingon dashed towards McCoy and dove at his feet, knocking him down with. Bones had no time to react, and he fell onto the Klingon. In the scuffle, the device smashed to the ground hard. Nurse Chapel aimed her phaser and fired, hitting the Klingon underneath McCoy. His struggles ceased as he lost consciousness. 

McCoy scrambled back up onto his knees and grabbed the device. It was totalled. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He looked up to Kirk. The man was going to town on an unconscious Thorrith.

“Jim, that's enough!” 

Kirk halted. The continuous cries of Spock jerked him to his feet and he stepped over, untying the Vulcan. “McCoy, what happened?” 

“I was knocked over, the device hit the ground and it's damaged. It seems to be stuck.” 

Jim helped Spock to his feet. “Where's security; I want them here now to detain these Klingons.” 

“They're on their way sir.” answered Chapel. 

“Good, search them, confiscate all items and keep them here until security arrives. Instruct them to take the Klingons to the brig, Scott you have the comm, McCoy come with me.” his tone was rushed and edged with panic. Spock had gone into hysterics and his body was incredibly hot. 

Kirk and McCoy helped get Spock to the lift. It didn’t seem possible for the Vulcan to be able to continue to cry at the intensity he was, but it was happening. He was literally incapable of stopping. 

Checkov tentatively asked, “Is the Wulcan going to be alright?” 

Scotty shook his head. “I don't know…” 

They made it down to Sick Bay. Kirk helped pull Spock onto a table. The shrill sounds of a Vulcan's heart beat was picked up on the screen on the wall. They were more rapid than a regular Vulcan heartbeat. All his levels were off the chart high.

“His brain and body are getting flooded with chemicals at an alarming rate; rising steadily.” 

“Do something Bones!” 

“I can try to manually stop the flow of chemicals. But I have no idea if it’d work! But if I don't try, his brain will overheat and fry, along with the rest of his body.”

“Bones. You can do it,” Kirk gripped Mccoy’s shoulder and squeezed. “You have to.” 

McCoy looked to him. He saw the dread in his Captain’s eyes; pleading to him. “Alright.” 

The doctor grabbed a hypo and injected it into Spock's neck. His crying subsided and his whole body relaxed. “I have to keep him awake to monitor the brain's reactions to my manual shutdown. The sedative will prevent him from feeling any pain and calm him down a bit, but I need you to stay with him. Keep him as relaxed as possible.” 

Jim nodded gratefully and pulled up a chair to Spock's bed. The Vulcan's eyes glazed over. Kirk gripped Spock's hand in his own and stroked soft black hair with his other. His hand travelled down to wipe away the tears that began to abate. Sweat trickled down Spock's flushed face.

Mccoy’s instrument buzzed around Spock's head, manually forcing the receptors producing the chemicals in the brain to shut off, while Kirk whispered sweet, soothing words in a pointed ear. The shrill beats of Spock's heart began to slow slightly, soon reaching its regular rhythm. The chemical imbalances in his brain stabilised, causing his hormones to descend as well. McCoy full on smiled when watching the screen. He glanced down to see Jim's face flood with relief and happiness. 

The Vulcan's eyes drooped as exhaustion set in. His expression was worn and unguarded; tired. “Doctor I-”

“Don't talk, Spock. Just relax, love.” Kirk soothed. Spock acquiesced and soon he fell into a deep sleep, too tired to argue. Kirk pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood. “Bones… thank you.” 

“Don't mention it Jim. Even I can admit it’d be boring without him.” Both men smirked. 

Nurse Chapel entered Sick Bay smiling. “The Klingons are now confined to the brig, Captain.” 

“Good. Oh, and I believe you have another patient, Bones. I did a number on Thorrith on the bridge. So, have fun in the brig, I'm gonna stay right here.” 

“Good, and you can some rest as well. Now lay down.” McCoy pushed Kirk onto the bed next to Spock's and scanned him with his instrument. 

“Damnit Bones, I'm fine! Stop being a mother hen!” Kirk swatted McCoy away. “I'll get some rest, go tend to Thorrith.” 

McCoy frowned. “I'll see that you do.” A hypo came out of nowhere and plunged into Jim's neck with a hiss. 

“Hey-!” 

McCoy chuckled, “Oh, c’mon, I know you. You'd sit over Spock the whole damn time. Now, I want you to rest, and you're going to. Nighty night Jim.” 

“ _MCCOY_!” Kirk flopped back onto the bed lethargically and McCoy left Sick Bay giggling like an idiot. He called over his shoulder,

“Take care of them Nurse.”


	6. Back Where We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after the Klingons attacked.

“Please, I am adequate. You may return to your stations.” Spock all but grumbled. 

The day after the capture of the Klingons, every single crewmember had heard about what happened to Spock. And since then, every crewmember had come down to visit him during their free hours. At first, Spock was not adverse to their visits; enjoying them in fact, in his own way. But after a _entire_ day of constantly being asked ‘are you ok?’ or ‘is it true this happened?’ or ‘is there anything I can do for you?’, Spock was at his wits’ end, even for a Vulcan. 

McCoy shared in Spock's frustration. Upon walking in, the man promptly shooed any and all visitors out with a,

“Get outta here, my patient needs rest!”

Spock nodded to McCoy thankfully. He lay back on the bed. “Doctor, I believe myself to be fully operable and ready to resume my duties aboard the ship.” 

“Like hell you are, hobgoblin. You're staying right here until I deem you fit for work!” 

Spock seemed to fidget a moment then conceded. “As you wish, Doctor.”  
McCoy sighed and sat down next to Spock. “Look, I know you want to see Jim, but he's getting through some stuff right now. He blames himself for what happened, you know.”

“But none of it was his fault. How could he have known about the Klingons and their new technology? Or that Thorrith would notice our attraction for each other? Or when The device was damaged and I was emotionally unstable?” 

“Humans think differently Spock. It's not just all one’s and zero’s. He _feels_ like he could've done something to prevent it, even when it was impossible to do so. And even when none of it was his fault.”

Spock grumbled, “Illogical.” The man shifted on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Just get some rest. When you're better, you can go talk to him.”

Spock said nothing as McCoy stood and exited the room.

-

“McCoy, where's Spock?” 

Kirk walked into Sick Bay and saw a row of empty beds. 

“Oh, I let him move into his quarters to recuperate. We were both getting tired of being bothered every two seconds. Let him rest, Jim.” 

“I can't Bones. I have to apologize for what happened.” 

“Again, he needs rest,” McCoy shook his head and approached Jim. “After everything he had to go through, he deserves it.”

“I suppose you're right. I'll wait an hour.” Kirk turned around and strode out the doors.

McCoy sighed in exasperation. But of course, Kirk would do what he wanted. Hopefully the Vulcan wouldn't do anything brash to him.

-

Spock was feeling better, but not in control. His mind had healed after he went into his comatose-like healing state; had regained control of his brain functions and now regulated the appropriate chemicals at the correct pace. But Spock still needed time to dilute his emotional responses. Right now, he was irate. The Vulcan paced around in his room, arms neatly behind his back; clutching at the sleeves in a vice-like grip, while his head buzzed in irritation and anger. He _despised_ that Klingon for invoking his human emotions. For making him feel the way he did; make his body react the way it did. Spock could not quell his growing loathing. And even though it was a human feeling, it seeped into Spock's bones. Spock was past the point of even thinking about meditating his fury away. All he wanted to do was pace about in anger. All he thought of was Thorrith, how he so willingly twisted Spock's emotions around. He thought about how Kirk felt about the situation.

“It was not your fault, Jim,” the Vulcan said to himself. “I am sorry for causing you to feel as if it is.” Spock bent to pick up a cup. It broke to pieces in his grasp. The doorbell buzzed and Spock stood straight again, leaving the shards on the table.  
Spock spoke with impatience, “Who is it?” 

“Jim Kirk,” came a curt reply. “Can I come in?”

“Seeing as you have control of your motor skills, and the mental capacity to understand how doors work, it would be logical that you _could_ come in.” Spock bit out. 

The door slid open and Kirk stepped through. “Well, fancy that, I CAN come in!” Kirk smiled to Spock, shrugging off his hostile remark. 

“How are you doing, beautiful?” 

Spock simply suppressed a sigh and sat himself back down onto his bed. “It seems that I cannot escape that question today. For the four hundred and thirtieth time, I am functioning at full capacity once again. I would please ask that you humans refrain from asking me that question any longer. Frankly, it has gotten past the point of my tolerance levels. Request permission to return to my station on the bridge?” Spock stood stock still and waited for his captain to answer. He wanted to just get back to work and forget all about Thorrith and what happened. But Jim said instead,

“No, Spock, you need to stay here and recuperate. And also I have something to talk to you about,” Jim walked over to the Vulcan and sat down next to him. “I know that what happened on the bridge wasn’t my fault. It is in my nature to protect all of my crew. Even you. It is my responsibility as captain of this vessel. I know that we both did what we could to prevent the whole situation. And I also know that we’ve been having issues with each other for the past couple of weeks. That, I take full responsibility for. Looking back on it now, I realise that what I did was quite stupid. McCoy explained to me that you are Vulcan.”

Spock quirked his eyebrow. “I would think that obvious, Captain.”

Kirk laughed. “I know, but he explained to me that Vulcans don’t tease each other like humans do. So it turned out, you didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Affirmative Captain. I was quite confused as to why you were treating me in such a manner. But after you… Expressed affection in the form of a human kiss, I went to McCoy and inquired about why you were acting this way. He explained to me the Ancient Terran Tradition that human children take part in with members of the opposite sex. He did also say, that humans of the same gender, participate. And that sometimes, human adults participate in the tradition, though the numbers of adults doing so were far fewer.”

Kirk burst out laughing. “Bones called it an _Ancient Terran Tradition_?!”

“That is correct Captain,” Spock was stopped by another bout of laughter. “Am I to understand that what the doctor said was false?”

“Oh uh. No, no it's true. I just wouldn't have phrased it that way.” 

Spock responded plainly, “I see.”

“Well I guess what I've come here to say is I'm sorry for teasing you. I'll cease doing so unless you say otherwise.”

“I appreciate the sentiment greatly, Jim.” 

Kirk's face lit up with a smile at the mention of his name. He stood then. “Get some rest Spock. If you're feeling better by tomorrow you can return to work.” The captain left Spock's quarters. Spock realised he had relaxed immensely in the man's presence. He laid down to get some rest with a crooked smile on his features.

-

 

The next day, Spock was deemed fit for duty. The Klingons had been dropped off as prisoners of the Federation, to be charged for their acts of provocation and crime. They hoped to deal with it in a civilized manner and prevent a war between the two. Spock made his way through the ship to the bridge. He was greeted by shipmates, who kept asking those damned questions. He answered them politely, but escaped them as soon as he could. Finally, Spock made it to the lift. He activated it and stepped in when Kirk shot into it as well. 

“Captain,” the Vulcan acknowledged. “I trust you are well?” 

“Yes Spock, I believe I am,” Jim smiled boyishly. “Now that you are.” the man stepped closer and whispered into Spock's ear. Spock turned to face his Captain. Kirk backed up. 

“Sorry. It kinda became a habit. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll stop teasing.” 

“I see,” responded Spock. “But I believe I rather enjoy it.” Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk's neck. He planted a chaste kiss upon his captain's lips, mouth tugging at a smile, while his eyes filled with a sense of challenge. 

“Excuse me Captain. I must return to my work.” 

The lift doors slid open with a whoosh and the slight wind carried Spock out with it. To anyone else, it would seem like Spock was completely flaccid; his gait was normal as he made his way back to his station. But to Kirk, the Vulcan practically sashayed over with gleeful abandon. Was Spock playing hard to get? Oh he would SO chase after that. A huge grin graced Kirk's face as he stepped out of the lift himself and sat in his Captain's chair. He minutely turned his head over to stare at the Vulcan's ass; bent over his scanner. 

Spock shifted his feet slightly, making the tight black fabric of his pants glide around his behind. He knew Kirk was watching. He was going to be the biggest tease. Spock heard a silent groan behind him only his Vulcan hearing could pick up. He smirked in satisfaction. 

Spock thought he could learn to like this backwards way of 'telling someone you liked them'. Picking on Kirk was so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's pretty much all I got for this story. Please comment or do whatever. It makes me so happy!


End file.
